The Knowledge of Good and Evil
by Fruipit
Summary: A nightly adventure for chocolate pudding ends a whole lot differently than Anna expected. That might... actually be a good thing...


_written for the elsanna-shenanigans monthly fic contest. once again, beta'd by Turwen :)_

* * *

It was lights out, and the Sisters at _Our Lady of the Sacred Heart_ – a terribly contrived name, Anna thought – were very strict when it came to protocol. Lights out meant that it was past 9, which meant that it was bedtime, which meant all the girls _must_ be asleep.

The fact that she wasn't even in her bed would probably be enough for Mother Superior herself to have an aneurysm.

Smirking a little, Anna crept down the hallway. She stuck to the walls, already having played this game before and lost: the school was old, and the floors were creaky if one didn't know where to step.

Anna did.

It took less than three minutes to reach her destination. The door was locked, and she huffed out a sigh. Of course. They'd probably noticed the chocolate pudding stash running low – even though there'd been extra for the upcoming dance with the brother school, St Edmunds. _And_ she'd been careful! She'd only taken a couple.

Two weeks ago. And then a couple every night since.

Her parents were paying a ridiculous amount for her to be here and yet she couldn't even get a decent serving of pudding every day? She had to put up with the daily prayers and confessions; didn't she deserve as much pudding as she wanted?

Unfortunately, her lamenting had wasted a few moments of precious time. Time she didn't have, as the floorboards squeaked down an adjacent hallway. Heading back the way she came, towards her room, she came to an abrupt stop when she heard more footsteps in front of her.

"Oh fuck," she said softly. The nuns would have her head if they heard her speaking like that.

They'd have her head if they caught her, regardless. Desperate to avoid whatever punishment they'd give her (perhaps not fifty _lashes_, but they were definitely a little more lax about the corporal punishment than they should have been in this day and age), she ripped open the closest door. She almost slammed it shut, but at the last moment was able to pause and latch it quietly.

And then she turned around and realised that this wasn't, as she'd first thought, some closet or classroom.

It was a dormitory.

Specifically, it was the dormitory of Elsa Arendelle, head prefect. It had to be hers, because there was only one bed, and only one person, and that person was her.

Anna felt her mouth go dry. She would have stayed there, still as a statue, for hours; not that she had the chance to stare as Elsa, lying on her bed with a book on her lap stared right back. Not that she had the chance when there was a sudden _thumpthumpthump_ on the door that had both girls jumping in fright.

"Quick! Hide me!" Anna hissed. She had nothing to lose now. She'd rather be Elsa Arendelle's personal slave than have to explain to her parents, _again_, the sort of nonsense she'd been up to.

Elsa didn't respond, so Anna did the only reasonable thing: she dove under the bed. Not a moment to soon, as the door swung open.

"S-sister!" Elsa cried, jumping up from her bed. Her book clattered noisily to the floor, landing just in front of Anna's nose. The surprise made her jerk her head back, fighting tears as it made contact with the wooden slats that held Elsa's mattress up.

All she'd wanted was some pudding!

Once the pain subsided a little, she became aware of the Sister – Gerda, by the sound of her voice – lecturing the head prefect. Something about... Anna smirked. _Lights out_.

"I'm sorry, Sister Gerda," Elsa was saying. "I was just finishing my passage."

Anna heard Gerda's voice soften a little. "I know you love our Lord, Elsa, but you need rest. Even He needed rest, remember? You can finish it tomorrow." Anna rolled her eyes.

She heard the door shut, and was honestly perfectly happy to just stay where she was. That plan was scuppered as bright blue eyes appeared, peering beneath the bed. Elsa was frowning, and Anna sighed.

Rolling out from under the bed, she tried her best to brush off the dust bunnies. "Hey, thanks. Sorry for surprising you."

"What _was_ that?" Elsa asked, voice barely louder than a whisper. A hissed whisper, but a whisper nonetheless. Oh right, the Sister was probably still hanging around.

Anna shrugged. "I uh. Didn't wanna get caught out of bed and your room was the first I saw. Sorry about barging in, too, I guess." She scratched the back of her head. Elsa just frowned at her, and an unfamiliar sensation of... was that _guilt_, crawling up her stomach?

Yep. Anna felt bad about interrupting. Even if Elsa was literally reading the bible. Yeuch. No wonder she was head prefect.

Reaching down to pick up the book, she was surprised when a fierce, "Wait!" came from Elsa. Grabbing it, Anna straightened up.

"Don't you want me gone?" she asked, trying for a grin. Elsa hesitated eyeing her warily.

"Yes. Give me my book. You can go, now. "

"And you won't tell the Sisters about me?"

"No. Are you leaving?"

It was kind of fun, riling her up. Anna shot her another grin.

"What are you even reading that's so important?" she asked, flipping the book so she could view its front. There was no discernible cover.

"Nothing, give it back."

But Anna was curious. "Probably some weird bible thing," she commented, opening it up to read some of the content.

And then her mind blanked because it was _definitely_ some weird Bible thing. It was a journal, with Elsa's inked strokes filling the pages. She looked up to spy Elsa's complete expression of _horror_, eyes wide and face paling.

"Is this... Bible _fanfiction_?" she asked. It seemed to break the spell over Elsa, and she scowled. This time, when she reached for the book, Anna let her take it.

"Get out," Elsa said, but it lacked her earlier urgency. She seemed sort of resigned.

There was no reason not to follow the command now, so Anna left without another word. The whole time, her mind was ticking, little sparks of ideas blossoming.

Because, not only had Elsa been writing Bible fanfiction, she'd been writing _smutty EvexLilith fanfiction_.

Girl was Anna's _hero_.

Without knowing how, Anna finally made it back to her room. She slipped silently under the covers, thoughts of chocolate pudding vanishing with the revelations of the evening.

_There was a dance coming up_, she thought suddenly. And being shown a number of sides of the head prefect that Anna had never been expecting... she kind of wanted to see more.

* * *

_fun fact: this was inspired by an evexlilith fanfiction i found when i remembered that bible fanfiction actually existed and i wanted to know how many had lesbians._

_surprisingly, not that many._


End file.
